The Illusion Tubbie
The Illusion Tubbie is a slendytubbie that has the ability to cause illusions and make anyone who is uninfected hallucinate random and horrifying things. She is 16 years old. Older than the Puppet Tubbie and the Decayed Tubbie. She is faceless, and is well, pale from head to toe. She has very sharp claws, with holes on her fingers and hands, this may be the cause of her hallucination and trypophobia powers. She is sometimes called Illusiona or Infected Maria, but prefers to be called The Illusion. She is a kind of tubbie that tortures her prey and enemies before she kills them, and eats their flesh. She toys around with them by causing halluctionations, before eventually killing them with her claws, opening the chest and ripping out the heart of her victim. She is a torturer. Theme Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jkXLtZbV0hE The Illusion Tubbie's Origin Story No one knows how she got infected, some tubbies say that she came from the underworld. But that was proven to be a false theory. Other tubbies say that she was just got infected by drinking a custard as well. But no one really knows at all. The Tubbie Military found her in an abandoned church drawing pentagrams on the walls, she noticed the guards and started killing some, but she re-contained when a guard was able to knock her out and head back to the laboratory with her. Then she was stuck in the laboratory for a long time... Being asked questions and getting some food (decaying hearts). And also giving some answers. Behavior In Survival She appears in the Abandoned Church on wave 10. When wave 10 begins, the whole area will turn into the dark red and blood will be on the walls, for at least 5 seconds, then it ends in 5 seconds. The cooldown to that hallucination is 10 seconds, then it starts again, and then repeat.. But, until wave 10 is done, a light fog will make it harder to fight, and it is permanent. She has 3 attacks that she can do, the first one is a little powerful, but the other 2 are deadly. * Claw Swipe Or Sword Slash - She swipes her claws at the player, this attack deals 10 damage. But, she may use her blade instead (very rarely), and swipe it at the player. This deals 20 damage. * Volcanic Spikes - Summons a trail of spiky volcanic rocks that appear from the ground towards the player, dealing 10 damage as they appear. They will shortly explode after appearing, dealing 10 damage. * Fireball Rain - She shoots up several bouncing fireballs all around her, dealing damage to players as they bounce. Each fireball deals 15 damage. Behavior In Collect She appears in the Abandoned Church. Like most of the infected tubbies, she goes to a custard and patrols it for a minute. If the Illusion Tubbie spots the player, the tubbie will chase the player as usual. But, while she is chasing the player, the whole area may turn to red and have bloody spots for 5 seconds, then it ends. The cooldown to that hallucination is 10 seconds. Then it starts again, and then repeat. Be careful not to be seen by her more than once! The first time she chases the player, she has a normal speed. The second time she chases the player, she is a little faster than the player. The third time she chases the player and so on, she will be impossible to outrun without quickly avoiding obstacles to make it hard for her to catch the player. Relationships Coming Soon... Category:Infected Category:Female